


I will always Love you ( even if you're not here)

by Shiniva_17



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Death, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiniva_17/pseuds/Shiniva_17
Summary: ---The loneless is the worst feeling in the world. ---Bokuto had to learn that in the worst way possible. ----
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 1





	I will always Love you ( even if you're not here)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first works, so please commets and let me know if you like it.  
> And actually english isn't my first language.

**February 14**

Bokuto was ready to go to the party his friend Kuroo invited him. His phone ring, he walk through his room to answer

"Yeah, I know I'm late" He said to the phone, it was kuroo "The party sound good"

"Of course it sound, do you think I going to invited you to a bored one Come! "His friend loudly laugh thorugh the phone.

"Bye, I'm going to make way to there!" He was taking his black jacket. Kuroo and Kenma think his style was so cool, secretly he love that.

When he arrives all the people, actually he didn't meet all of them, but he saw a specific person sit on one sofa, just starring to his phone. It wasn't kenma.......

* * *

"Hey Hey Hey, how are you?" When he saw the face of that boy, he maybe fall in love in that moment.

He was beautiful with a curly black hair, Blue eyes with a beatiful look. He was wearing a marine blue jacket.

"Hi, I'm okay and you? Actually I don't know what I'm doing here so....." He said drinking something on his

"Oh, I like parties Do you like them? I found this interesting"

"I can't say i like it if I have to be here instead of home, I prefer here"

"Mmm, What's you name? I'm Bokuto, Bokuto Koutaurou" He smiled to the stranger who was in front of him, he really want to make a good friendship with him.

It took a few of seconds to say his name but finally said it.

"I'm Akaashi, Akaashi Keiji"

"Nice to......" He was talking when his friend call him to the dance floor.

"I hope we meet again" Standing on his side

"Me too" That was the last words of them, Koutarou really had the hope he can meet the boy again..............

* * *

**A few months later**

"Keiji, do you like it? It's pretty. He was with his mom buying clothes, actually she was picking the clothes.

When He look up Bokuto was outside, with another guy. He don't going to say anything, they just meet one time.

"Akaashi!? Is that you?" He heard a loud voice calling him from the back, it was him.

"Hi, Bokuto, no? My mom was starring at us, She going to interrogate me after.

"Yeah! How are you?"

"Keiji I'm going to pay you can go somewhere" My mom said walking to the front of the store.

When she was far way the boy said.

"Thank You, You saved me" With a softly smile

"No problem and do you want to go somewhere?"

"Yes, I invited"

Koutarou was thinking on something, he was preparing to this moment like everyday.

"Akaashi! Can I have your number?" He take his phone out of his pocket

"I guess Bokuto-san" The number was added

Bokuto feel his heart pounding so hard, he ws excited. He want to make a good friendship or was something else?

"I have a plan! Actually I know we're like strangers but what if we meet each other for one month? Do you like the idea?

"Mmmm, Is good I like it" They stopped at a cafeteria "How you have mine, I need your number too"

"Oh, Of course!" Bokuto give his phone

After they just walk a litle longer while they prepared the first "date"

"Did you ever go to a planetarium?" Bokuto asks while he drink of the smoothie

"No, I never went to one" They were sitting in front of each other

"Great! Your first time going to be with me, I like it!

After that Akaashi's Life change, Change a lot. His mother was so curious about Who's this boy that make his son go out so often?

"Keiji! Can you come downstairs?

"I'm going" He was chatting with Koutarou

"Honey, This boy.............. What's his name? I can't remember

"It's Bokuto"

"Yeah, He.......... Can I meet him?"

It was surprising for the boy, His mom wanting to meet his new bestfriend?

"Ok, I can ask him if he is free so he can come over, Is that fine?

With Koutarou

"He's delaying" He though. It's like 10 minutes since he's last reply "Why I'm worried about that?

_**To Bokuto:** _

Hey Bokuto-san, my mom want to meet you, Are you free today?

 _ **To Akaashi**_ :

Yes! I'm free. I going to meet your mom?!! :0 OMG! I'm nervous!!

_**To Bokuto:** _

Don't Worry! I should pick you or send my direction?

_**To Akaashi:** _

Pick me! Where we can meet?

_**To Bokuto:** _

Do you remember the cafeteria where do you ask me to start this things of the Month Dates? There's a good place

_**To Akaashi:** _

Ok! See you there :)

They meet each other in the cafeteria and the other "date"

"I want to tell you, wear something warm, the place is going to be a litle cold"

"Really? Oh ok" When we arrives Koutarou was so nervious.

"Calm Down, It's look like you going die"

"HA! You're so funny 'Kaashi"

When Akaashi's Mom saw Bokuto she was surprised how handsome he was. She know Keiji was gay and just maybe he was the correct.

"Good Afternoon ma'am. I'm Bokuto Koutarou, your son's bestfriend"

Then Akaashi whisper "You're being to polite"

A few minutes, exactly 10 minutes they were telling jokes

"Bokuto-kun, do you want to stay here tonight? It's late"

"I going to call my mom so." He get away a litle

"Keiji, I don't going to say like you like him but he's a good boy. If you ask me I like him"

"Thanks mom, Actually i can tell you that I like him yet. We're knowing each other better first"

"I GOING TO STAY!!!!"

"Bokuto-san you're so exicted"

"Of course, this is my first time doing a "sleepover"

"You going to sleep in the same bedroom?"

"Bokuto-san, Do you have any problem with that?"

"No, actually i guess that will be so fun"

"Ok, I going to take another bed sheet"

"Akaashi!"

"Mmm?"

"Can we watch a movie? A want to watch one with you"

"Yes, Which do you want to watch?"

"Your name"

"Your name? It's a good one" He nood

"Ok, You can take clothes from my closet"

When we were going upstairs he star to sing

"I'm going to use Akaashi's clothes and we going to have a lot of fun"

"Jesus Crist, you have a lot of energy today don't you?

"I guess"

* * *

**Today was August 1.**

  
A month past since Bokuto slept in Akaashi's home. His mom love bokuto. Actually one day she asks if he likes Akaashi!

"Son, tell me....... do you like Akaashi? I don't have any problem with that, don't worry"

"What? Of course I don't like him" Inside him, his heart was pounding so hard Maybe he like him?

The next date arrive.

"Bokuto-san, Are you hungry?

"Mmmm no, do you?

"No"

Akaashi's heart was feeling weird this last months, Why he was feeling like that, maybe he start to have feelings for Bokuto?

"Kaashi, I going to take you somewhere ok?"

"Mmm, you're going to kidnap me or something?

"Maybe but you going to like it!"

We take the train, he didn't tell me where but we arrive quick. He told me to open my his and what i see was beautiful!! He brought me to watch the night sky, a sky full of stars.

"Bokuto-san, How do you know I would like this?

"You told me a few months past that you want to go to a planetarium but I though that would be so classic so I brought herr"

"I love it! Should we lay down?"

"Please!!"

When we lay down, Bokuto's company feels good or maybe i was alone so much time.

"Kaashi........ Do you like to be alone?"

"No and you?"

"I hate it, you know? When I was in high school my ex group of friends told me I was too loud and annoying and that make me feel like I was alone. Maybe isn't the big deal but What kind of friends tells you that you're annoying or too loud? Ok, I know that but that was too painful.

"I'm sorry for that"

"Kaashi, do you think I'm annoying and loud?

"No, I prefer a loud best friend than a quite one"

"Akaashi....." He was so happy"

"Bokuto-san, I like you"

"What?"

 _"I like you. I don't know why but the way you make my heart race is incredible, I can't find the reason why yoou like that much. Yes I have the reason: You're the firdt person who didn't find me unexpresive or so quite, you're the person who dont't care if I'm bored you always have somethind to do with me or something to tell me. You're the person I want for the rest in my life maybe this is_ _too corny form me but I like you so much I don't know if you feel the same but this 2 past months I realized how much I like you. I founf this place the perfect one to say this because I can't live knowing I can't tell the person I like I do"_

"........ Akaashi I...."

"You don't have to answer this already....... just think about your answer this weeks and if this make you feel awkward or embarrased we cant cancel our next date"

He stand up and get in the car just waitng for Bokuto to drive him home, He don't know what to do now, that the person he likes know.

"The date is cancel"

That was the last messages que received from Bokuto all the week.

"Shit! He hate me now.

Bokuto was so thoughful about his friend's love confession and he finally after 2 weeks without seeing Akaashi that He likes him too.

"Dude, yu have to do something about it you know, right? His friend Kuroo was in his house

"Yeah I know, May I call him? He look so nervous, Akaashi was the first person excluding Kuroo and kenma who didn't find him annoying

"Do it!"

After though more about that he call him. He was decided, that day he confessed everything to his friend or maybe he should start calling him his darling.

In another place: "He's calling...."

"Hi Akaashi, I have my answer but I don't going to tell you through a call that will be so coward from me so we can meet in the place where were our first date?"

"Oh? Of course, see you then"

"You...... I'll love you dude, I don't care if you're gay. You tell that guy how much you love him GO!!"

Akaashi was the first to arrive, he was super excited. Minutes then Bokuto arrives.

"Akaashi..... Are you ready?"

"For what?'

"My confession so don't interrump me please"

He stay in completly silence.

_"Akaashi Keiji, I fall in love with maybe since that day at the party, You're blue eyes with that look made me fell like I'm going to be safe be you side even if I didn't know you. You was the first person who treat me like that, You was my company this maybe 4 months and them was the most happiest and exciting months of my life, I love you because you’re re so honest with me even if thay would hurt me, You make me so happy *He's about to cry* You have no idea how happy I think you can made me and I hope I can make feel the same way. I'm not the type to be so quite and you already know that maybe you're the first person who love me with that characteristic. I love you so much Akaashi, Would you like to be the person who support me when I'm sad, the person who cheer for me on a competition, Do you wanna be my boyfriend?_

Akaashi was so surprised, He never though he cam make someone feel like that. He smiles to the one who is his partner.

"Yes, Koutarou Of course, I want to be you boyfriend!" He hug his boyfriend with all the strenght he had

"I love you, Keiji" Then He slowly joins his lips with those of the boy in front of him, forming a kiss full of love as well as tenderness.

Maybe in that moment theirs life changed for good, They going to be happy.

**Another month pass.**

"My love......"

"Mmmm?"

"When we going to tell your mom?"

"When? I don't know actually"

"We can tell her when you're rady ok? Don't push yourself babe"

"Thanks" They were cuddling on Bokuto's bed

"Do you want to go somewhere?"

"I don't know, maybe no"

"Yeah! Let's stay like this. I know you like it"

Akaashi turns around to face his darling.

"I just want to do something"

"What's it?

"This"

Akaashi kiss Bokuto.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Akaashi! Are you challenging me to a........ kissing fight!?"

"Mmmm, Maybe?" He giggles

"Come Here! Star!" Bokuto pull Akaashi close

"Can I call you sometimes Kou?

"Of course you can, Keiji. God! I love how it sound!!"

"HaHa! You're crazy, Kou"

"Said it again"

"Kou."

"Again?"

"Kou"

And that how they spend all their weekends.

* * *

**Monday.**

This months Akaashi will choose the place of the date, He had something special for Kou.

"You don't going to tell me where we going to go?"

"That's right, It's a surprise"

They started to been closer to that special place, so close

"Kou, you can open you're eyes" Then he slowly star to take off the band.

"Kaashi? What's it? Just took a few of minutes to figure out where he was

"I though you would like to see a cherry tree in front of you"

"Keiji! I love it! You have no idea how much I wanted this!" He hug and kiss Akaashi's face

"Bokuto-san, stop ha!"

"Can we spend the day here?"

"Do you think I would only come here to be a few minutes?"

"What do you mean? We going to stay?"

"Yeah, We going to stay"

A minutes later we're wearing one-size of owls. This were our favorite animal.

"You look so cute, Darling"

"You look so great, Kou"

They were dancing with any songs that will come to theirs heads. Bokuto seems so happy with Akaashi, Actually they're so happy and the most important thing: They love each other.

"Kou, What if we going to tell my mom?"

"Ok, I'm so ready to tell you're mom how much I love you" He was nervous

"Ha! I love you but we have to go now"

"Ok, 'Kaashi?"

When we arrive, my mom was in the kitchen. She doesn't know we going to come.

"JESUS! Keiji! You freak me out! What are you doinng here? Oh Hi! Bokuto-kun"

"Hi mom, How are you and sorry for scared you"

"I'm fine but what are you guys doing here?"

"Mom, I'm going to be direct. We're dating"

"Really? *She was excited* OMG! I love you guys!!"

"Awww! Akaashi's mom is so cute too!"

"Come here, We have to celebrate this!

"Yeah"..........

After that, they went Akaashi's mom home more constantly. They really enjoyed the company.

"Akaashi, do you want a tattoo?"

"Huh?"

"Like a couple tattoo, Do you want to make one with you're one and only? With you're loudest partner? With you're love, darling, babe?

'Ok, I got it! And of course, I want one!"

"Great, Acyually I did the reservation before asking you so we can go tomorrow" *He had the brightest smiles I ever seem* That was the type of Akaashi's Though.

* * *

"Hi! You should be Bokuto Koutarou, right?

"That's me!"

"Ok, follow me then" This guy take us to the room

"Wow there's a lot of designs!"

"You have something on mind?

"Akaashi, what if we made a brach of a cherry blossom? A reference of your planned date"

"Oh! That will be cute, Let's do it!"

"This look so good, It's beautiful. It suits you, Babe"

"You look good too, Darling"

"When we get home can we cuddle?"

"Whaterever you want baby"

"AHH! I love this guy so much! *He yell it*

"Be quite, Kou"

"Hehe I'm sorry"

"OMG! Akaashi this will be our first christmas together!! I'm so excited!"

"Yeah, me too"

"You know, My friend Kuroo with his maybe partner I don't know exactly what they are Kenma ask me If we want to celebrate with them, Do you like ithe idea?"

"Mmmm, It's good"

"Great! I going to tell him."

"Damn! I'm so in love with you, You have no idea how I love you. "Akaashi said while Bokuto walks away"

**Christmas Day**

"Merry Christmas, Baby owl!"

"Thank you!"

*While he was unwrapping it* "What's it? It's heavy"

"It's something you would never forget!"

"It's a crystal sphere, Wait We're inside?! That's the cherry tree?!"

"Yeah! Do you like it?"

"I love it but I would like if you unwrap this"

"Ok, I'm so nervous!

When He finally end, It was a crystal sphere but it has a sky full of stars.

"Akaashi, this was the time you confess to me!! I love it!" He hug Keiji"

"Yeah, It's actually the same gift but it isn't a classic one"

"That's why I love you that much, Baby owl!"

They take breakfast and get back to the bed. It wasn't the best christmas but for Akaashi and Bokuto it was perfect, they had each other, they love and care about each other.  
They can be the amazing couple of the town or maube of the country, Maybe just maybe they want to stay like this all theirs life.

**New Year Eve's**

"Akaashi, He's Kuroo and He's Kenma *whispering* maybe they're couple but i don't know"

"Nice to meet you, Akaashi. Bokuto never stop talking about you"

"Hi, just the same as kuroo Nice to meet you Akaashi" Kenma spoke while he was playing"

"Should we go now?" Kenma ask

"Of course kitten"

"Don't call me like that"

"But it's cute"

"Dude, are you two dating? Bokuto ask while he grab Akaashi's hand"

"It's difficult to said but yes"

"Congratualtions! Kenma, Good luck!"

"Ok, Let's go!

Bokuto didn't remember part of the travel reacon? He fall aslep on Akaashi's shoulder.

"Baby, wake up. We arrive!

"Huh? Don't go Kaashi, I love you"

'He's dreaming... Akaashi thought

Baby Bokuto-san, Wake up:

"5 minutes more please" He snuggled up more

"We can stay in bed all the time you want later but now we need to get out of the car if you don't want to miss the lunch"

"They have food?

"Of course they have, we're at a hotel"

"Come on Akaashi! We going to mis the lunch!"

When the night falls Akaashi decided to take a walk just to clear the mind, In his way to the beach he meet kuroo.

"Are you guys enjoying this?

"Yeah"

" It's so quite, didn't it" Kuroo asks

"Yes, I enjoy a lot when somewhere it's quite like this"

"And I guess the only one who is loudest to balance that silence is Koutarou"

_"You're right. He make my days and life more how can I describe that? More happier? That's the word he brought a hapiness which I never thought I can feel it. He's mybe litle light in this world."_

"Wow you like him a lot, didn't you?"

"Yes *Akaashi was smiling*

_"You know? I discover I like Kenma when I saw he crying, Something in my tell me that I have to protect him. To tell him and make him feel that he's loved by someone. I know deeply in his heart he love me more than his console. Shit! We're talking like we going to die in this moment. Do you want to drink something?"_

"No thanks I'm going to get back to sleep. So Good Night then.

"Good Night, Akaashi"

Akaashi get back to the bed, He found out that Bokuto was crying.

"Baby, What's happend?

"I dreamt with you. It was a bad dream."

"Mmmm, Let's back to sleep, Okay? I'm going to protect you, don't worry!"

"Kaashi! I love you so much" They hugged to sleep

The world select them to be a couple, They finally found them Soulmate. Bokuto never going to be alone anymore and Akaashi never have to deal with losing a important person. They finally can be happy.

The next weeks they spend the days together. Bokuto and Akaashi come closer than after and Bokuto found what happend to Akaashi's dad. He left them when he was 10 years old.

"Akaashi....... My everything, Darling, Would you like to go to a date with me?" Bokuto said while he get on one of his knees"

"Kou, you don't have to ask it like that, you know I'm going to accept" Akaashi stand up and walk closer to Bokuto

"Ok, I'm inviting you to go with me to the more classy restaurant? Do you like the idea?

"Mmmm, Yeah I like it"

"Ok. the last thing we have to do is rent the suit!" He was super excited, I love that of him"

"When we go there? I'm free this afternoon"

"Ok, Let's go!"

When Akaashi and Bokuto return to the apartment they bought together, Bokuto play a song called Ordinary Superstar"

"Don't you wanna be ordinary with me?" Bokuto was singing to Akaashi while he was getting ready.

"Bokuto-san, Are you ready?"

 _"I'm just an ordinary superstar_  
 _So far but always hanging where you are_  
 _I'm just an ordinary superstar_  
 _I'm just like you!"_ Kou was literally screaming the lyrics

"Mmmm, Akaashi Did you say something?"

"Are you ready?

"Yeah! You're coming out? I'm ready!"

The song still playing on the back.

When Akaashi go out of the closet, Bokuto was shocked. He can't imagine how good His Darling can look on suit.

"Jesus Crist! You're so handsome! Babe, How you can look like this? Wait Are you My lovely boyfriend or a masterpiece? Because I can't find the differences." Both of them laugh.

"Kou, You look so handsome today baby" *Kiss*

"Let's go we don't want to be late."

They was talking about how theirs lives changed after that party and how they love each other.

* * *

_**The next day** _

"Kou, I want to go somewhere with you. I really want to go there with you"

"Yeah? Where's it?"

"It's near my home. Actually is in my house."

"Ok, let's go!"

They were on the door of Akaashi's old house.

"Come this way" Akaashi guides Bokuto from the side of the house to the backyard

"This is the place?"

"Yes, I think it would like you"

"It's so beautiful. All you're life here you can saw this sunset here?

"Mmmm i guess. You wanna know something? My mom told me that I said I would bring the person who will be my wife but in this case My husband" He blushed after saying this

"Akaashiii!..... You're so cute!" They lay down on the green grass

"I love you Koutarou"

"Bokuto just look at him with his teary eyes. He was so happy that someone actually feel that way to him.

"What wrong,Kou?

_"It's nothing. Just I can/t believe someone can say that words to me. I love you too Akaashi, I really do! Maybe I'm being very emocional but you can't imagine how much I love you 'Kaashi. With you by my side I feel more complete and you're the part that my life always was waiting for. You're my true love._

"Aw, Koutarou come here" Akaashi's eyes were a litle teary too.

"Will you stay with the rest of my life, baby? Bokuto was hugging Akaashi's waist.

"Of course, I always going to be here with you, I'm never going to walk away even if you ask me to.

"You're everything I could've wanted and more."

"I just want to be there for you"

"OK! Let's dance" Bokuto stand up and grab Akaashi's hands.

"You're fine now, My love?"

"Of course!"

"And.... What we going to dance?"

"You know this song?" He start to play Dancing in my Room.

"It's good!" They start to dance,

They were so compatible. They are the type of couple that you can watch on every romantic movie. Akaashi was dancing in the same rhythm.

Bokuto's Thoughts:

_Jesus! How I love this guy. I'm so lucky to have someone like him. He's so beatiful and this sunset made him look more beautiful, I'll marry him one day but first we going to enjoy our teenhood just doing dumb things. Now I remeber that time when we were dancing at Mc' Donalds parking it was so fun. Or the time we wear couple things all the people couldn't the eyes of us, Or the time we meet wow we've been theough a lot of things an here we are dancing like dummies on his backyard...._

Akaashi's Thoughts:

_Can i imagine this? Can i actully been living this? With him? I'm so happy maybe just maybe he was the light that my life needs, because he can make me feel somethings that I can never imagine myself feeling. He's special! He make my heart beat like no one can, We going to be happy of the rest of our tlife the only thing we actually need to be happy is just the two of us....... nothing else. My mom told me this: "If someone make me feel tha happiness just for seeing his smile or his smile he is the correct, the perfect one, Your one and only" And that's you baby, Bokuto Koutarou , that's you......._

* * *

**September 24th**

“Kou, I saw on internet a good place to watch the sunset do you wanna go?”

“It sound good, Let’s go!”

They made the way there but they had to stop the traffic light was in red.

“Akaashi, you’re so beautiful”

“Kou, you too”

Bokuto just giggle

“Keiji, I love you”

Bokuto saw how Akaashi’s face became a panic face. He saw through the same window and saw a truck. The truck was coming full of speed maybe it lost it brakes.

Slowly Bokuto saw how Akaashi slid out of the car through the wind shell. And the car started to spin. When the car finally stopped, Bokuto was so dizzy but he get out of the car.

He saw Akaashi in the middle on the street cover with blood.

“Akaashi! No, you can’t leave me like that, I can’t be alone anymore!”

“Bokuto-san, I love you”

“I’m going to call an ambulance ok? He try to pick up the cellphone with his shaking hands

“We both know they........... don’t going to arrive early bokuto-san”

“Akaashi just...... stop talking!”

“Kou, I left something for you on the room, ok? I hope you read it *They were crying* Kou, I love you ok? Never forget that” “Akaashi...... I love you too!”

He hugged his lover so tight. Akaashi was right, they arrive 40 minutes late.

* * *

“Oh My God, I’m having this dreams again.” Bokuto was dreaming about his dates and the days Akaashi was alive about 2 years.

In that moment, Bokuto remember the gift akaashi left.

_Hi Kou,_

_If you’re reading this that mean I’m not alive anymore right?  
_

_I left this for you, because I really want to tell you that I’m so proud of you! And I love you so much! I really do._

_And I hope you can find the live again, it doesn’t care who is it just find it again ok? Be happy again for me._

_Promise me,_ _You would find a way to be happy again. Maybe this isn’t so long but it’s what I ready want to say._

_I love you so much and I almost forget, I left too a fist for you under this._

_I hope you like it baby._

_With Love,_

_Your boy, Akaashi._

_Bokuto was crying again. Actually he cried all the night, he really miss he._

_Under the letter was a baby owl plushie._

_“Akaashi, I love it! You dummy! You know I love this type of things!” He was sobbing a litle_

_He more than anyone knows that Akaashi wasn’t t_ here _anymore but he can feel him there._

_“Baby you wanna know something? I miss you a lot! Actually Kuroo and Kenma got married, They going to be so happy!”_

_“I love you so much baby Owl, You’re doing good? You’re healthy? Whenever you are, I hope your doing so great! I love you so much Baby owl!” Bokuto was happy because of that letter, it made him feel better, a little better. I love you Baby Owl..._........

<https://pin.it/70DFiOm>

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy this


End file.
